venetica_scarlettfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Forum:Allgemeines
Bilder Grabbern Seit neuesten klappt das Bilder grabbern nicht mehr. Liegt das an W7 oder am Grafikprogramm? Jenes ist älter PSP 6. Habe kein Neueres. Bild einfügen ins Grafikprogramm = schwarzes Bild. Kann man Venetica im Windowsfenster laufen lassen? Dann würde es möglicherweise funktionieren. Bitte mal um Hilfe - Danke. Lallyhan 15:01, 21. Mai 2011 (UTC)---- Habe gefunden: F8 drücken..... wie sonst noch? Im Fenstermodus kann man das Spiel laufen lassen wenn man Fullscreen aus macht in einer der settings.ini Dateien. Samoht soolk 12:08, 2. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Wie sollen Bilder sein. Samoht soolk 13:20, 31. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Als jpg-Dateien. Wenn du das Bild rechts oder links haben willst dann left oder right einfügen. Lässt du es weg, bleibt das Bild auf der linken Seite. Bitte die Bilder angemessen anpassen und anordnen. Kann ich aber nachholen. Muss ich noch bei eingen Waffenbildern von Zarathustra01 machen (grins) Lallyhan 09:24, 2. Sep. 2011 (UTC) 300px 300px|right Ich habe GIMP auf dem Rechner. Werde es mal damit versuchen. Werde es bei den Bilder zu den Gegnern welche in der Spielwelt feststecken ausprobieren. Samoht soolk 11:54, 2. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Wie kann man eine Spoiler erstellen. Samoht soolk 19:52, 21. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hallo. Kopiere dir diesen aus dem Quelltext und füge DEINEN Text ein. --Lallyhan 15:47, 5. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Wie man eine Kategorie macht habe ich herausgefunden aber wie macht man eine Unterkategorie. Samoht soolk 11:43, 5. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Wenn ich mich nicht irre, der Kategorie noch eine Kategorie hinzufügen. --Lallyhan 12:28, 5. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Klappt: siehe Schmuck !! Wie kann man den Text färben. Samoht soolk 10:27, 2. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Hallo: http://de.venetica-scarlett.wikia.com/wiki/Hilfe:Farben Lese es ganz in Ruhe durch. Du braucht nur die Zeile zum Text färben Text nehmen und die Farbcodenummer ersetzen für eine bestimmte Farbe. Du solltest zun verstehen in Code-Ansicht lesen. WAS willste den färben ??? --Lallyhan 10:46, 2. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Ich dachte da an die Schlösserkombinationen der Truhen. Samoht soolk 11:26, 2. Okt. 2011 (UTC) UPS... ich will dich ja nicht in deiner Flut hindern aber... da blickt dann niemand mehr im Quellcode durch da es für das färben von :bl, ge, gr, bl , ge , gr so aussieht. Das wird unübersichtlich Samo. Nicht böse sein, gute Idee nur ineffectiv. --Lallyhan 11:44, 2. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Okay wenns so ist eben das sein lassen. Samoht soolk 12:16, 2. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Die Nutzung des Link-Knopfs bringt wohl nicht mehr viel da es schneinbar keinen Unterschied mehr zur Erstellung eines Links per Quelletext mehr gibt. Samoht soolk (Diskussion) 21:24, 26. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Der Link-Knopf ist wieder von nutzen. Samoht soolk (Diskussion) 21:01, 25. Aug. 2012 (UTC) BLOG-Beträge In Blogbeiträgen wird über etwas erstelltem eine Meinung von Usern des Wikis erwartet, keine Auflistungen. Deshalb habe ich den Blog gelöscht. Ich habe die Sachen von dir bei Aeris und Amago eingefügt. Unter Gameplay kann man Sachen zum Spielablauf bringen. Sachen zu den Personen unter Besonderheiten dort, wie ich es gemacht habe, einfügen. Also nicht böse sein, so ist es aber richtig.Schaue dir mal den Blog Beitrag von Zara an. Gebe in der Suchleiste Blog-Beitrag ein. --Lallyhan 20:31, 26. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Okay wusste noch nicht für was der Blog genau da ist. Schuldigung für den Quatsch welchen ich da kurz gemacht habe. Suchen ist nicht nötig brauche nur unter Community auf Letzte Blog-Beiträge gehen. Samoht soolk 20:49, 26. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Ausblenden Dieses beides links und rechts im Bild ausblenden. Finde nichts in der Beschreibung: thumb|left Lallyhan 17:20, 21. Mai 2011 (UTC) Die HUD lässt sich ausblenden mit F12. Samoht soolk 08:46, 22. Mai 2011 (UTC) War in der keybinds.ini ausgeschaltet. Kein Wunder das das nie funktionierte. Guten morgen Lallyhan! Lallyhan 09:44, 22. Mai 2011 (UTC) Aus Stub kann denke ich einiges wieder raus da es selbigen nicht mehr sind. Samoht soolk 21:09, 25. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Nun ist nur noch drin was Stub ist. Samoht soolk 17:33, 5. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Du hast wohl ausversehen Kategorie:Löschanträge gelöscht das wie Kategorie:Stub zum Grundbestandteil der Wiki gehört. Samoht soolk 08:47, 20. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Moin ihr beiden. Das richtige Forum findet ihr übrigens, indem ihr oben auf "community" klickt. So gehts aber auch. :Wollte mich schon mal verabschieden, da ich jetzt durch bin und jedes Spiel nur einmal durchspiele (Habe zu viele SPiele, aber zu wenig Zeit). Werte natürlich beobachtete Seiten korrigieren und ev. nächste Woche die Startseite des Ven. Wikis überarbeiten. So wie sie jetzt aussieht, denken neue Leute bestimmt dass hier alles leer ist. Zarathustra01 11:04, 22. Mai 2011 (UTC) Hey das war aber ein kurzes Gastspiel. Mache doch wenigstens die kompletten Waffen fertig - bitte! Außerdem, du hast Drakensang auch öfter gespielt. Ich habe gerade ein wenig in der Sartseite rum experimentiert. Schönes Bild, nicht war!? Ja überarbeite ruhig die Startseite. Hey, wir bleiben über's Wiki in Kontakt. Wäre nett. --Lallyhan 11:18, 22. Mai 2011 (UTC) Habe mal den Großteil der Schreibfehler beseitigt. Samoht soolk 10:38, 5. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Habe ich gesehen. TOP --Lallyhan 12:44, 5. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Kurioses&Lustiges So wie beim Waffentester ist auch das Training der beiden Ordensritter im Orden des Heiligen Siegels. Es sind keine vollständigen Waffen sichtbar. Samoht soolk 20:00, 22. Mai 2011 (UTC) In der Schattenwelt kann man von jungen Wühler und Wühler ebenso von Mauergreifer und Turmgreifer gesehen und angriffen werden. Warum auch immer. Wahrscheinlich wäre ein Bug. Samoht soolk 10:55, 25. Mai 2011 (UTC) Bin nicht sicher ob hier dazu gehört. Samoht soolk 17:31, 25. Mai 2011 (UTC) Das mit den Wühlern war ein Irrtum von mir. War es doch nicht. Samoht soolk 20:46, 8. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Habe nun festgestellt: Das man auch wenn man sich in der Schattenwelt befindet immer von den Mauergreifer und Turmgreifer gesehen und angegriffen wird nur richten dann deren Attacken keinen Schaden an. Dann nachgeprüft: Wenn man von jungen Wühler und Wühler oder Lektoren oder Steindemon angegriffen wird und in die Schattenwelt geht kann man von diesen noch gesehen und angegriffen werden nur richten dann deren Attacken keinen Schaden mehr an. Samoht soolk 17:15, 16. Mär. 2012 (UTC) * Wurde in der Kategorie eingefügt --Lallyhan 14:57, 26. Mai 2011 (UTC) Bei allen meinen Spieldurchläufen hatte ich bei Rettung aus dem Turm nie gehabt das ein Lektor fehlte. Das ist einer von den Queststopper Bugs, der durch die Patches beseitigt würde. Samoht soolk 19:09, 3. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Es gibt nur noch einen Plotstopper Bug der selten auftreten kann das ist das Verschwinden der Leiche des Hausherren der vom Totenbeschwörer gekillt wird. Diesen hatte ich mal bei einem Spielduchlauf das war glaube ich bei Quicksave/Quickload Aktion. Wo es immer passiert ist wenn man die Villa verlässt ohne die Leiche gepündert zu haben und wiederkommt. Samoht soolk 21:48, 30. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Habe das Verschwinden der Leiche des Hausherren reproduziert können. Diese verschwindet immer sobald man das Spiel in der Villa beendet. Auch beim verlässen der Villa ist sie weg. In beiden Fallen ist Leiche in keinem Spielstand mehr vorhanden. Man müß die Leiche des Hausherren also vor diesen beiden Aktionen pündern sonst kann man das Spiel nicht weiterspielen da ein Plotstopper Bug ausgelöst wurde. Man sollte einen Spielstand vor dem betreten der Kammer des Hausherren machen wenn man in der Villa das Spiel beenden möchte. Dieser Spielstand ist wäre auch die einzige Möglichkeit um diesen Plotstopper Bug zu umgehen. Samoht soolk 16:37, 21. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Da im Spiel zweimal eine Leiche mit wichtigem Schüssel zum Weiterkommen vorkommt und eine der beiden siehe Post darüber eine Nichtweiterspielbarkeit auslösen kann habe ich die andere der beiden siehe Post darrunter getestet. Samoht soolk 18:54, 16. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Wenn man die Leiche des Derwisch-Meister mit dem Schüssel des Persische Handelshaus nicht pündert verschwindet diese nicht bei Ort verlassen/wiederkommen noch bei speichern und laden im Gegensatz zur Leiche des Hausherren. Wäre zweiteres wie ersteres wäre alles in Ordung und es gebe keine Probleme. Samoht soolk 18:39, 16. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Da es im Spiel mehr Leichen mit einem Schlüssel gibt als die schon genannten beiden. Habe ich mal getestet wie es bei all diesen aussieht. Bei all diesen ist es so das die nicht geplünderte Leiche vom Spiel gesichert wird also beim Ort verlassen/wiederkommen und beim speichern/laden somit erst verschwindet wenn diese geplündert wurde. Damit ist klar dies ist die Regel im Spiel. Samoht soolk 21:50, 13. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Muss erwähnt werden in der Questliste --Lallyhan 16:21, 18. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Kannst du als Hinweis oder Anmerkung UNTEN zum Artikel beischreiben. Frage: Was ist mit Verbannten. Wurde das erwahnt ???? oder sollten es!? --Lallyhan 22:09, 30. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Die Verbannten die nach der Rückkehr aus Afrika im Arsenalbezirk und im Äußerer Bezirk aber nicht im Innerer Bezirk (warum auch immer, möglicherweise Respawn-Bug) auftauchen reagieren nach den ersten drei jeweils an den beiden Banditenquartieren nicht mehr (KI Aussetzer, möglicherweise KI-Bug) sind noch killbar aber ohne Leichenverschwinden nach einiger Zeit. Respawn aber immer noch wieder. Samoht soolk 14:39, 30. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Die Leichen verschwinden doch aber erst wenn die Nacht rum ist und nur drei nicht reagierenden Verbannnten an beiden Banditenquartieren respawnen pro Nacht gilt beides aber nur für den Äußerer Bezirk. Samoht soolk (Diskussion) 22:08, 22. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Im Innerer Bezirk wo keine Verbannten auftauchen bleiben die Marodeure nachts'' oder niemand falls die Banditenjagd nicht vor der Rückkehr aus Afrika gemacht wurde.'' Im Äußerer Bezirk sind die Verbannten auch tags wie im Arsenalbezirk sobald diese nicht mehr reagieren. Samoht soolk 18:23, 8. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Kill man die nicht reagierenden Verbannnten respawnen wieder Totenbeschwörer im Arsenalbezirk aber erst abwechselnd mit Verbannten und dann nur noch Totenbeschwörer. Samoht soolk (Diskussion) 22:15, 22. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Das mit den Verbannten in diesen beiden Absetzen ist eine bekannte Sache bwz Problem und dies meine Feststellung. Samoht soolk 22:23, 30. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Mir kam der spontaner Einfall am Respawn-Problem mal rum zu testen. Die neuen Sätze sind die bisherige Ergebnisse dieses testens. Werde noch etwas weiter testen mal sehen ob das nun alles ist an neuer Erkenntnis oder nicht. Samoht soolk (Diskussion) 22:47, 22. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Habe das testen nun beendet und keine weiteren Erkenntnisse mehr. Samoht soolk (Diskussion) 20:01, 23. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Fazit des Tests ist das alle drei Bezirke (Äußerer Bezirk: Verbannte, Innerer Bezirk: Marodeure, Arsenalbezirk: Totenbeschwörer) noch für Erfahnungspunkte sammeln genutzt werden können. Somit ist das Tunier in der Nekropole nicht der einzige Ort bei welchem man noch so lange man will Erfahrungspunkte sammeln kann. Samoht soolk (Diskussion) 20:29, 23. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Da nun alle Besonderheiten des Auftauchens der Verbannten auf den Straßen von Venedigs genannt sind könnte man dies erwähnen nur ist die Frage wo. Samoht soolk (Diskussion) 07:36, 28. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Bei der Tür der Hohen Kathedrale gibt es das Geräusch des Nexus-Portal obwohl keines vorhanden ist. Samoht soolk 20:55, 14. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Das ist das Portal am Wassersteg, das brummt besonders laut :-))--Lallyhan 22:09, 30. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Das wusste ich noch nicht. Samoht soolk 10:30, 3. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Hey, das war ein Witz. Du hast Recht mit dem Brummton dort. --Lallyhan 11:18, 3. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Oh Ah dann habe ich den Witz nicht erkannt. Samoht soolk 16:01, 3. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Das ist das Schwert mit Scarlett von den Patrono-Brüder getötet wurde. Es ist glaube ich ein Unbalanciertes Kurzschwert. Samoht soolk 18:27, 2. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Ist es sicher habe ich nochmal nachgeschaut. Dieses wird auch von den Patrono-Brüder im Kampf eingesetzt sollte man sich an diesen rächen. Samoht soolk 22:17, 16. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Dabei geschrieben, bei dem Schwert, bei K&L. --Lallyhan 16:21, 18. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Habe mal die Verlinkung zur Waffe gemacht. Samoht soolk 18:29, 18. Jan. 2012 (UTC) In der Heiligen Karvane mit dem Mondstein ist immer grünes Licht welches vom Mondstein stammt nach dem gehen in die Schattenwelt rein und raus durch Schattenpfad ist es aber verschwunden. Samoht soolk 21:29, 15. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Lädt man eine Spielstand gespeichert im Schacht (Bosskampf) des Wassertors ist das Wasser da und lädt diesen Spielstand erneut ist das Wasser weg. Samoht soolk (Diskussion) 20:51, 12. Okt. 2013 (UTC) An der Stelle in der Nekropole wo Chiamaka eine Wurzel oder einen Ast des Baum des Lebens beschwören hatte bleibt ein Licht zurück in dem sich der Totem der Prinzessin mti leeren Lebensbalken befindet. Samoht soolk (Diskussion) 16:33, 1. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Die Waffe von Akbah und Chiamaka liegen rum von ersteren am Arsenaleingang und von zweiteren im Lagerhaus am Hafen. Samoht soolk 22:09, 15. Okt. 2011 (UTC) In den äußeren Katakomben liegen die Waffe der Wachen rum bei einem der Katakomben-Eingang/Ausgang im Wasser wenn die Wachen in der Höhle mit der Brunnenmechanik ihre Waffen gezogen haben durch das zu nähe kommen des Brackläufers. In den inneren Katakomben sind die Assassinen in der Schattenwelt nicht sichtbar nur die Lebensbalken sind es auch die beim Quest das Erbe des Landhauses außer dem Derwich Meister. Alle diese Assassinen geben 60 EP statt 25 EP wie diese es normal geben zb die Assassinen in den äußeren Katakomben. Samoht soolk 11:31, 23. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Soweit erledigt---- nur wo die anderen 3 Hinweise zur Bearbeitung waren, finde ich nicht mehr.--Lallyhan 09:42, 23. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Ich schätze damit meinst du einige von meinen Posts der letzten Tage in den ganzen Foren. Samoht soolk 10:47, 23. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Ich denke da sollte ich selbst mal gucken. Samoht soolk 18:53, 4. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Im Forum Endeckungen sind noch (einige) Posts von mir die auch unter Kurioses&Lustiges fallen könnten. Samoht soolk (Diskussion) 18:01, 22. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Habe davon einige in Kurioses&Lustiges geschrieben. Samoht soolk (Diskussion) 21:02, 29. Feb. 2016 (UTC) So wie in der Taverne Gegenstände ineinander stehen gibt es auch Hocker in Rabes Versteck Rabennest. Samoht soolk 18:28, 9. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Im Waldhaus tauchen die Trophäen auf dem Boden wieder auf nach dem Aufheben der Zertifikate bwz Auszeichungen. Samoht soolk 11:39, 19. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Die Leiche der Fürstin bleibt im Wassertor liegen und es kann auch noch vorkommen das diese noch plünderbar ist obwohl es nichts mehr gibt. Samoht soolk 12:00, 19. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Es kann sein das es Beute angezeigt wird welche man aber nie bekommt: Bei den beiden Banditen die über Balthasar reden wäre das Gesundheitstrank und bei Meister Deimos wäre das Gesundheitstrank und Mentale-Kraft-Trank. Samoht soolk 22:04, 6. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Beim Quest Signalfeuer heißt es man soll einen Brief bekommen und jenen dem Kurier geben nur bekommt man keinen Brief sondern ein Paket und jenes gibt man aber nicht dem Kurier. Das Paket von diesem erhält dennoch. Samoht soolk (Diskussion) 20:24, 16. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ich habe durch verklicken rausgefunden das man beim Quest Rabennest das Fahndungsplakat ein weiters Mal von Rabe gekommen kann in dem man nochmal nach einem Auftrag fragt. Habe danach getestet ob es Zufall war war aber keiner. Dies geht immer und das sogar beliebig oft aber nur so lange dieser Auftrag nicht abgeschlosen ist. Samoht soolk (Diskussion) 16:33, 18. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Der Grund warum einige Personen Scarlett auch in der Schattenwelt sehen können ist das dort Skript Ereignisse ausgelöst werden. Samoht soolk 18:28, 9. Dez. 2011 (UTC) In diesen Fällen wird der Schattenweltaufendhalt ignoriert. Samoht soolk (Diskussion) 12:16, 26. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Das Bild welches sich Yasmin in ihrer Anwesen anschaut zeigt den Adelsbezirk der es laut Erwähnung im Artbook von Venetica nicht ins Spiel geschafft hat. Das trifft auch auf ein Gegner der Kategorie:Monster zu. Samoht soolk (Diskussion) 16:37, 31. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Das Anbitten von Keksen führt zweimal in eine Falle einmal bei Jose und einmal bei Keiler. Samoht soolk (Diskussion) 20:00, 16. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Gegenstände Ich hoffe das ich alle Gegenstände jetzt eingefügt habe. Sollen wir die noch mal unterteilen in Lebensmittel und Pflanzen und Klein Schätze? Wenn ja, dann als Unterkategorie. Was denkst du? oder so lassen??? Lallyhan 17:43, 7. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Es sind noch nicht alle. Ich muß aber erst nachschauen um die noch fehlende nennen zu können. Eine Unterteilung könnten man machen wenn alle Gegenstände gelistet sind. Samoht soolk 18:12, 7. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Es fehlt noch Maiskolben, Gesundheitstrank, Mentale-Kraft-Trank, Gesundheitstrank (stark), Schüssel mit Suppe und Ruperts Kette. Damit müßten es alle sein. Samoht soolk 21:33, 20. Aug. 2011 (UTC) DANKE Dir. Mache ich fertig. Sage mir WO finde ich den MAISKOLBEN ??? In Haus gegenüber der Schmiede in Venedig. Samoht soolk 18:52, 21. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Sonst habe ich den Maiskolben noch nicht gefunden. Samoht soolk 22:07, 29. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Habe noch einen Ort gefunden wo es Maiskolben gibt. Im Arbeiterhaus in dem sich Lea aufhält hängen Maiskolben. Samoht soolk 18:06, 9. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Hinten bei den Marktstände von Inar und Madame Orlof liegen Maiskolben diese sind aber nicht mitnehmbar. Samoht soolk 17:34, 25. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Weiter Maiskolben kann man nur über Cheats/Mod (siehe gleichnamige Seite) bekommen. Samoht soolk (Diskussion) 21:29, 30. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Mein Vorschlag zu Unterkategorien wäre: Nahrungsmittel, Kräuter, Tierprodukte und Antiquitäten. Samoht soolk 11:36, 5. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Ja, aber der Schmuck und Trank ist mit dabei. Das andere kann so übernommen werden. --Lallyhan 12:49, 5. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Die Unterkategorien sind vorhanden und eingetragen ist alles. Bin mir aber nicht ganz sicher ob es so passt mit einigen Einträgen. Samoht soolk 14:43, 18. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Du hast jetzt bei Schmuck und Antiquitäten Sachen liegen. Das könnte doppelt aufgeführt sein. Beame REINE Antiquitäten und REINEN Schmuck auseinander. Habe ich nicht alles kontrilliert, weil ich gerade Feuuball schaue nebenbei. Goldkette, Goldring und Juwel gehören NUR unter Schmuck, meine ich. Sonst, haste toll gemacht. Prima !!!! --Lallyhan 15:10, 18. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Okay ich habe die drei genannten rausgenommen. Samoht soolk 17:54, 18. Sep. 2011 (UTC) DANKE... ab Montag werde ich die öde Erfahrung Tabelle kompletieren und mich dann auf die Geist- oder Körperfertigkeiten stürzen. Das sind unsere letzten dicken Dinger, die noch nicht angefasst wurden. Oder wir teilen auf. Muss alles in Wort und Bild dargestellt werden, ist ganz großes Kino :-)) --Lallyhan 19:20, 18. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Bei Schüssel mit Suppe fehlt noch das Bild der leeren Schüssel. Samoht soolk 17:24, 27. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Ich habe den einen Satz vom Unbekannter Benutzer bei Dämmerginster auch bei Weißefeu eingefügt, da er für beide gilt. Samoht soolk 22:02, 17. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Es gibt noch einen Leuchkörper der Brackläuferkönigin welcher nur per Cheat/Mod zu bekommen ist. Samoht soolk (Diskussion) 23:31, 1. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Ein Unbekannter Benutzer hat bei Mondklinge die Kategorie Quest-Gegenstand erstellt. Wollen wir diese verwenden oder nicht. Samoht soolk 09:08, 3. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Bitte ...lass diese Grinsezeichen weg ;D) Setze lieber ein ? und lass den Leser/Spieler "denken". Im Fall des Handelszentrum habe ich die gelassen , im Gegensatz bei Tod (Bei Tod, hast du aber irgendwoher abgeschrieben, das sind nicht deine eigenen Worte), wenn du es machst verändere die Satzstellungen. Beim Handelszentrum habe ich die Erklärung der Herberge, in Herberge eingefügt, denn da gehört die hin. Lallyhan 08:28, 6. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Das war ich nicht siehe Versionen. Samoht soolk 09:37, 6. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Sorry- da du es schon öfter gewesen bist, der auch die Anmeldung vergessen hatte, nahm ich an, das du es bist. Na jedenfall bist DU aus dem Schneider. Ich hoffe Mr. Unbekannt liest dieses auch. --Lallyhan 12:38, 6. Sep. 2011 (UTC) In dem Fall habe ich aber immer gepostet das ich es war. Samoht soolk 13:46, 6. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Mr. Unbekannt scheint ein regelmäßiger Beiträger zu werden falls dies immer ein und der selbe ist. Samoht soolk 21:38, 23. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Habe auch mal die Schreibfehler aus deiner Benutzer Diskussion beseitigt die ich gefunden habe. Habe ich per Teil-Bearbeitung gemacht da ich erst als ich fertig war entdeckt habe das ne Ganz-Bearbeitung geht. Samoht soolk 14:44, 6. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Im Forum und bei Benutzer, ist es nicht zwingend erforderlich Schreibfehler zu korrigieren. (Trotzdem DANKE) In den anderen zum Spiel bezogenen Teilen schon ehr. Also mache dir nicht zuviel Mühe.Lallyhan 14:51, 6. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Das waren doch Teile von Forum:Venetica wo ich die Schreibfehler korrigiert habe oder nicht. Samoht soolk15:00, 6. Sep. 2011 (UTC) OK --Lallyhan 15:10, 6. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Ja ja Schreibfehler. Nun, da gibt es überall genug von im jeden Wiki. Ich muss nochmal alle Foren durchsuchen für Einbesserungen bzw. was noch nicht im Wiki reingeschrieben wurde. Wir haben soviel dort stehen, was längst schon eingepflegt ist oder auch nicht. --Lallyhan 18:49, 26. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Hast recht die Foren sollten durchgeschaut werden. Könnte dir dabei helfen. Übrigens in der Startseite ist eine sehr lange Liste der Kategorie im Quelletext. Samoht soolk 20:18, 27. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Ob man sich das Wiki runterladen kann, wenn es abgeschlossen ist? Irgendwann gibt es nichts mehr zuzufügen und dann hätte ich es gerne auf meinem PC und ich denke du auch. Werde mal "doof" nachhorchen. --Lallyhan 18:56, 14. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Venedig Meine Tochter war in Vendig und hat 1000 Fotos mitgebracht. Einiges findet man im Spiel wieder. Vor allem der Palast des Dogen und die Gondeln... (Schwärm) Nächstes Jahr will ich hin. Ich fahr aber nach England am Montag auf den Spuren von Lara Croft und Harry Potter. Bis denne in einer Woche. (PS: Du bereinigst zur Zeit Fehler - Danke. ... und Danke für deine tolle Hingabe in diesem Wikia Samo. --Lallyhan 21:45, 3. Mai 2012 (UTC) Viel Spaß in England. Samoht soolk 22:12, 3. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hallo Samoht soolk Sag mal, spielst du Venetica schon wieder durch? Ich brauche noch etws Zeit damit, um nichr die Lust daran zu verlieren. Auch Drakensang werde ich wieder spielen, aber das wird wohl Winter. Zur Zeit spiele ich kein Spiel, sondern schaue mir "alte" SciFi Serien an: UFO, ORION, Buck Rogers, Thunderbird usw. Das du so Beständig hier bist, rechne ich dir sehr hoch an - DANKE! --Lallyhan (Diskussion) 17:06, 27. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Ne spiele Venetica noch nicht wieder durch. Der Grund für die in letzter Zeit häufige Aktivtät von mir ist das einigen Let's Player von Venetica durch diese Wiki geholfen wurde. Samoht soolk (Diskussion) 17:19, 27. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Let's Player???---Hilf mir mal. Bin zu blöde, habe das nicht ganz verstanden! --Lallyhan (Diskussion) 17:23, 27. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Hier eine Erklärung: Let's Play Samoht soolk (Diskussion) 17:29, 27. Sep. 2013 (UTC) OK ! Verstanden....Jedenfalls finde ich dieses Wikia von Venetica informativ, für jeden. Schade nur, das es nur wir beide sind, die hier dran arbeiten. Momentan du, mehr als ich. Beim nächsten Durchgang suche ich nach Feinheiten im Spiel. --Lallyhan (Diskussion) 17:35, 27. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Titelseite Ich werde demnächst die Titelseite komplett abändern. Sie gefällt mir nicht mehr. Dann werde ich Venetica wieder durchspielen und versteckte Sachen suchen. Da ich bis dato Tomb Raider 2013 gespielt habe, war ich nicht mehr auf dem Venetica und Drakensang Trip. Aber... ich habe alle 3 Tage meine beiden Wikias im Auge behalten. Samoht, deine Aktivitäten waren bis dato Super! - Danke.--Lallyhan (Diskussion) 17:18, 1. Jul. 2013 (UTC)